What a Puckleberry Love
by Glee231
Summary: Puck & Rachel start dating but there are twists & turns in their relationship Puckleberry fluff tiny Finchel


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Glee or music.

It had been a week since New Directions had tied at Sectionals. Puck would always flirt with Rachel "Listen Rach get over him! San and Finn are dating. Come on! You are a smoking jew in fact we both are!" Rachel shook her head "No Noah I'm not over him" Puck sighed Finn.. He gets everything but he hurt her!

"Okay! Regional's is coming up does anyone have a song to sing?" Puck shot his hand up "Me!" Rachel grinned was this for her? Or a anger song for Finn?

You were a problem child

Been Grounded Your Whole Life

So now you're running wild

Playing with them good girls

No that ain't your style

You think you're hot sh**

And I love it, I love it, I love it

Yeah, Yeah

Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine

Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you

And I'm like hot dam! Let me make me your boo

Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it

Yeah you know what to do

You're a hot mess

I'm loving it hell- yes!

Everyone clapped & cheered. Expect Finn and Rachel. Finn was pissed. Rachel was speechless. She loved Cobra Starship! That was Hot mess! Well a shorter version "What the hell?" Finn yelled "What was that?" Puck looked at Rachel and smiled "It was for Rachel dude." Finn rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"Jealous much dude?" Puck chuckled.

"No! I'm over…" Finn gulped "…Rachel"

"Yeah sure.." Puck laughed.

Finn angrily got out of his seat and punched Puck "Don't hurt her" Puck nodded but with a bruise and blood on his face "I don't sleep with her enemies" Puck said Finn raised his eyebrows "anymore" Puck continued.

The Mall

Rachel looked through the jewellery shop. There was a diamond bracelet in there "What?" Puck asked "I want that..."Rachel sighed dreamily. Puck went into the shop "I want that diamond bracelet" Finn laughed "too late bought it for Santana"

Puck groaned "Fuck you Finn!" Finn laughed. Puck wanted to killed Finn and Santana.

"Hmm so you want the vegan burger?" Puck asked. They were first in line at Vegan Land. Puck wanted nothing there he wanted Burger King Rachel nodded "Yes sweetie" Puck's eyes widened "sweetie?" Rachel giggled "Sorry that was a mistake"

Puck went up to the counter "Oh my gosh..." Rachel & Puck said. Jesse. Jesse frowned, "Rachel... Puck... what can I get you?"

Rachel smiled "I want a vegan burger" Jesse nodded and yelled to his workmen and women "One vegan burger!" Jesse sighed I don't know how I ended up here" Rachel laughed "Poor Jesse" Puck was ordering his food.

When they had finished their meals they went back to Puck's house. His mom was on a business trip and his sister was at sleepover for the whole weekend from Friday (that day) to Sunday.

Puck was sitting on his bed. Rachel was in the toilet. Rachel forget to lock the door and Puck sneaked it shirtless. Rachel screamed but grabbed Puck's face and kissed him. Puck called it a "party" and they took the "party" to the bed…

After 2 rounds and short nap Rachel woke up Puck was still sleeping with a smile on his face. Rachel started kissing his neck "Morning" she said quietly.

Rachel was in the shower humming to hot mess the door opened Rachel almost screamed but it Puck and Puck hopped in "Hey babe did I say you could leave the bed?" Rachel smiled and kissed his lips. They were tasty alright.

The shower was just perfect. Puck moved her hips and Rachel wanted to turn around and make out with him but Puck had a tight grip on her hips.

Finn texted Rachel after 11 am.

Rachel,

Santana dumped me. Do you want the diamond bracelet? P.S I'm sorry for everything. I'm just jealous of you and Puck. I love you Rachel...

Rachel sat in Puck's room sucking in the text. Puck was wondering "Babe I'm playing Cobra Starship.." Rachel smiled "great.." Puck sighed "Are you okay?" Rachel nodded "Yeah it's just this text..."

Puck stood up "Is someone flirting with you?" Puck asked concerned.

"No Noah" Rachel giggled "Finn texted me"

Puck went nuts "FINN? GIMMIE IT!" Puck grabbed the phone "That bitch! He loves you! Okay we'll take the bracelet and that's it ok! No falling for him again Rachel"

At school on Monday Puck was sitting alone strumming his guitar a sweet tune Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum "Hey Noah" Rachel said sweetly "Hi.." he muttered quietly "Listen Rachel I love you.. But I was drunk and slept with Brittany" Rachel raised a eyebrow "huh? This is news to me..."

Puck and Rachel didn't talk for a week which led to Finn thinking they broke up "Rachel I'm so sorry for you break up" Rachel looked confused "Pardon? Me and Puck haven't talked but we didn't break up Finn" Finn sighed "Oh right sorry" he walked away hands in pockets "Wait! Finn!" Rachel yelled and kissed him. Uh oh... Puck was there.

"It's okay Rachel you kissed but didn't sleep with him" Rachel dried her tears "I just love you soo much" He leaned in and hugged her "I love you too" She kissed him. Her diamond bracelet shined.

WEEKS LATER..

Rachel had morning sickness she was pregnant. It had been a month since she had slept with Noah Puckerman her now ex boyfriend.

"Noah I have something to tell you" Puck answered the phone as Quinn and him were about to sleep together Rachel started to weep "Listen Noah I know we broke up but I'm pregnant" Puck gasped he broke up with Quinn immediately and raced to Rachel's house.

Rachel's dads had left her and Puck moved in with her. He cared for her and the baby every day told her he loved them both. The baby was a boy.

One day Rachel was at school in Glee when she screamed. Everyone told her shut up expect Puck "What's wrong?" Rachel cried "M m my water j j just broke" Everyone went silent. Luckily the hospital was down the road.

Puck was by her side when she had the baby kissing her hand whispering "I love you you're doing great I love you" When the baby was born they named it Noah Puckerman Jr. They kept the baby but let Rachel's mom baby sit while they were at school Beth & Noah Jr. became instant friends.

Rachel worked at the cinemas and Puck had his pool cleaning business.

When they had finished high school Noah Puckerman Jr. was 2.

At age of 25 Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman got married. Noah Jr. was 7. A year later Rachel berry had twins. One girl one boy The girl was called Rachel Puckerman Jr. and the boy was called Chris Puckerman.

Rachel Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, Chris Puckerman, Rachel Puckerman Jr. & Noah Puckerman Jr. was a big happy family and most important they loved each other.

"I love you Noah" Rachel said one night before they went to bed "I love you too" Noah said smiling and he turned off the light. The Puckermans. A happy family. 2 lovely parents. 3 lovely children


End file.
